Presentación Formal
by AvPotter
Summary: Rose y Scorpius deciden presentar su noviazgo formalmente ante sus familias, aún sabiendo lo difícil que eso será. Pero su amor puede más. Este fic participa en el Reto Una Imagen Vale Más Que Mil Palabras del EEQCR.


Este fic participa en el Reto Una Imagen Vale Más Que Mil Palabras del EEQCR

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, sólo el poder de la imaginación que me llevó a crear esta situación con los personajes de Rowling. Para inspirarme usé el fanart creado por Estelior ( ** : / / estelior . deviantart art / I-m-so-afraid-Scorp-365457116** ), el cuál es muy muy lindo. Así que gracias.**

Ojalá les guste, espero sus opiniones. Saludos :)

* * *

Scorpius Malfoy se sentía un poco incómodo y no podía despegar su vista del plato que la señora Weasley había puesto frente a él. Era un cálido viernes por la noche en Londres, donde la acogedora casa de los Weasley se encontraba, pero el rubio estaba sofocado como en mucho tiempo no había estado.

Luego de tres meses de noviazgo con la hija mayor de Ronald Weasley, ambos, Rose y él, habían acordado presentarse oficialmente como pareja ante ambas familias en un cena formal, un día en la casa de la pelirroja y al siguiente en la mansión Malfoy.

Ese día el turno era de Scorpius, quien hasta ese momento no había emitido palabra además del cordial y temeroso saludo a sus suegros y un par de palabras con Hugo. El rubio sentía sus mejillas ardiendo y no estaba seguro de estar causando una buena impresión, ya que sólo se había limitado a oír la conversación de la familia y a mostrarse muy educado.

Además, si debía ser sincero, se sentía un poco incómodo vistiendo traje y no podía apartar la vista del delicado vestido celeste que cubría el cuerpo de su novia. Rose Weasley estaba ciertamente deslumbrante, y él no podía entender como una chica así, inteligente, dulce y tan hermosa podía siquiera haberse fijado en él.

- Rose nos contó que has salido muy bien en tus EXTASIS, Scorpius –comenzó a decir Hermione Weasley después de que una charla de quidditch entre su esposo y su hijo menor. El rubio se sobresaltó un poco pero intentó mantener la compostura y responder con la mayor tranquilidad posible.

- En realidad aún no lo sabemos, señora Weasley, porque nos enviarán los resultados en agosto.

- Vamos Scorp, sabes que serás el mejor de la clase, como siempre –dijo Rose con su sonrisa, esa que era sólo para él y lo hacía sentir el hombre más afortunado del planeta-. Tengo toda mi fe puesta en ti.

- Pero Rose, sabes que…

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer? – Cortó bruscamente el señor Weasley con su penetrante mirada clavada en él.

- Er, disculpe, ¿qué voy a hacer con…?

- Con tu carrera, muchacho, con tu vida. ¿O te quedarás sin hacer nada, como tu padre hizo cuando él…?

- ¡Ronald! – advirtió con tono severo Hermione. Scorpius intentó sostener la mirada del padre de su novia, sabía desde un principio que aquello no sería fácil y no estaba dispuesto a rendirse sin dar pelea.

- En realidad me gustaría dedicarme a las leyes mágicas, así como usted señora Weasley –añadió observándola a ella-, pero preferiría especializarme en muggles, ya saben, todo lo que refiera a la preservación de nuestro secreto.

Ron soltó una risa desdeñosa y Scorpius se preparó para el ataque.

- ¿Tú? ¿Muggles?

- Papá, por favor – murmuró Rose sonrojándose. Ella lo miró como disculpándose, y Scor sólo le sonrió, intentando que comprendiera que todo estaba bien.

- Sí, señor Weasley, siempre me gustó mucho todo lo referido a muggles. Rose me contó que su abuelo colecciona interesantes artículos no mágicos, debe ser invaluable.

- El abuelo sólo tiene cacharros –rió Hugo-, ¿recuerdan cuando quiso encender ese _caletacfor_ y casi incendió el sótano?

El comentario del más pequeño Weasley-Granger aligeró bastante el ambiente, y la charla se desvió a anécdotas de los hijos del matrimonio en las vacaciones de verano en la madriguera junto a todos sus primos.

Hacia el final de la velada había habido muchas risas y pocos momentos de tensión, lo cual aliviaba mucho a Scorpius, la comida había estado deliciosa y ya no parecía tan mala idea aquello de volverse parte de la familia Weasley. Sin embargo la calma antecede a la tormenta, o eso dicen, y un momento después de retirar los platos vacíos del postre la señora Weasley, sin intención, desenlazó el caos.

- ¿Cuándo volveremos a verte, Scorpius?

- De hecho quería pedirles permiso para llevar a Rose mañana a casa, para presentársela a mis padres como es debido. Por supuesto vendré a recogerla y a traerla luego, no tardar…

- ¿Llevar a Rose _dónde_? – preguntó Ronald frunciendo el ceño.

- A casa, serán sólo un par de…

- ¿A la mansión Malfoy? ¿Mi hija? – la expresión del padre de Rose era totalmente dura. Todo rastro del hombre bueno que era parecía haber desaparecido, y estaba rojo hasta la punta de las orejas -. No. Definitivamente no.

- Pero, pap… - comenzó a protestar la pelirroja siendo cortada inmediatamente por un grito de su padre.

- ¡No, Rose! ¡No! ¡Te he permitido todo! ¿Sabes lo mucho que me decepcionó, que me dolió, que me molestó que mi hija…? ¡Mi hija, mi primera hija, mi niña!... Con un Malfoy, Rose, ¡El padre de este… este… chico, su padre nos insultó y despreció a tu madre, a tu tío Harry y a mi toda desde que lo conocimos! Él…

- Papá, ¡por favor! ¡Eso pasó hace años! ¡Supéralo!

Fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Ronald tomó a su mujer con cierta brusquedad por el brazo y de un tirón levantó la manga de su camisa.

- ¿Demasiado, Rose? ¿Esto es demasiado?

Hermione ocultó rápidamente la cicatriz, pero era demasiado tarde. Tanto Rose como Scorpius alcanzaron a leer las palabras grabados con una fina línea rosada en la piel de la mujer. _Sangresucia_.

- Papá…

- ¡Calla, Rose! –exclamó Ronald fuera de sí-. La tía abuela de tu noviecito le hizo eso a tu madre, la torturó, bajo el techo que en el que tú piensas comer tranquilamente mañana ¡La torturó Rose, tu madre casi muere esa noche y no sé a ti, pero a mi me parece más que suficiente motivo para no querer que mi hija pese ese maldito techo, donde vive esa maldita familia que casi nos mata a todos!

- Ronald, yo no creo que… – dijo Hermione con un tono que pretendía ser firme.

- ¡No me importa, Hermione! ¡Sencillamente no me importa! Te oí gritar, te oí sufrir, te vi llorar y te vi agonizar, tuviste pesadillas por meses ¡meses! Y esta niña insolente viene y me dice que lo supere ¿Que supere qué, maldita sea? ¿Que supere el dolor, el desprecio, todo lo que toda la familia Malfoy nos hizo pasar? ¿Qué supere las muertes que dejaron tras ellos? Mi hija no va a pisar la casa de los Malfoy y si a mí concierne, menos que menos saldrá con uno de ellos...

- No soy ellos, señor Weasley –reaccionó Scorpius. Su voz no tembló ni un ápice esta vez y habló con seguridad-. Soy consciente de todo el dolor que pasaron durante la segunda gran guerra, he leído mucho sobre ello y mi padre, muy a su pesar, me ha contado los errores que cometió. Pero debería considerar que no soy ellos. Soy Scorpius Malfoy, no Draco, ni Lucius, ni mucho menos mi tía abuela. Nací bastante después de que todo eso sucediera y de verdad, realmente quiero a su hija, con todo mi corazón, y no sería capaz jamás de lastimarla ¿no es eso suficiente? Me enamoré de Rose y ella de mi, y entre nuestros sentimientos intentamos que no interfiriese la historia de nuestras familias. Sabemos desde un principio lo duro que va a ser esto para ustedes, no crea que no lo pensamos, pero estamos dispuestos a pasarlo porque de verdad queremos estar juntos.

Ronald Weasley fulminó por última vez con la mirada a su yerno y se retiró bruscamente escaleras arriba, golpeando con fiereza la puerta de su dormitorio al adentrarse en él. La sala quedó en un silencio absoluto, roto tan sólo por los suaves sollozos de Rose. Su madre la abrazó con suavidad y Hugo se retiró a su habitación dándole unas palmadas en la espalda a Scorpius a su paso.

- Lo siento tanto, Scorpius – comenzó Hermione -, mi esposo es muy bueno en realidad, sólo que recuerda con mucho dolor esa época, sufrimos mucho, perdió a su hermano…

- Lo sé, señora Weasley. Está bien, lo comprendo. Puedo posponer lo de presentarle a Rose a mis padres un par de semanas, no creo que se disgusten.

- No, Scorpius. Tú has sido muy educado y comprendo que quieras que tu familia también conozca a Rose. Puedes venir a recogerla mañana, yo me encargaré de que mi esposo reflexione y se tome todo esto mejor…

- Gracias, yo…

- No me agradezcas. Cuida a mi niña, es todo lo que pido a cambio.

Hermione le sonrió a Scorpius y subió las escaleras, dejando a la joven pareja sola. El rubio abrazó con a su novia por los hombros y besó suavemente su frente, lanzando un suave suspiro mientras la abrazaba con amor.

- ¡Tengo tanto miedo, Scorp! Imagino algo como lo de esta noche mañana en tu casa y siento que no podremos con esto, que nos quieren separar, que no podemos ser felices.

- No te preocupes Rose, les agradarás. Además juntos lograremos que el pasado se les olvide y que todos comprendan que sí, una Weasley y un Malfoy pueden estar locamente enamorados. ¿Sigues segura de lo que sientes?

- Nunca dudaría.

- Ni yo, Rose. Ni yo.

Se despidieron con un suave beso en los labios, una pequeña sonrisa y los ojos brillando de ilusión. Ambos sabían muy bien que no sería fácil la aceptación de su relación, pero al menos tenían la tranquilidad de saber que lucharían hasta el final. Juntos.


End file.
